


It's all Stiles' fault, really. Scott just went along with it.

by petershorcrux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petershorcrux/pseuds/petershorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly string is always involved in the perfect revenge, unless it's not and you just end up in a terrible situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all Stiles' fault, really. Scott just went along with it.

Scott knows they shouldn’t be here, Stiles they shouldn’t be here. But they still are and as they creep closer to the Hale house they have thoughts, thoughts questioning the other’s as well as their own respective sanity.

“Dude, we really shouldn’t be here.” And by ‘shouldn’t be’ here Scott really means, how the hell did we even get here? He really couldn’t tell anyone if they asked, would just shrug and blame it on Stiles; this would be unfair if Stiles wasn’t guaranteed to do the same.

So, instead of replying Stiles continues creeping towards the Hale house, eyes flying around quickly, just waiting for Derek to jump out of nowhere and slam him against something. Probably the ground considering that there aren’t many trees around the clearing surrounding the Hale, and that’s perfectly fine with Stiles, his back is beginning to hurt anyway. 

They’re inside now. And standing at the landing of the staircase that Derek is usually looming on when they come, for whatever reason, to the Hale house. Now, Stiles couldn’t hear anything, just the hooting of owls and the loud chirping of crickets.

“He’s sleeping.” Scott states calmly, letting out a little puff of breath.

That’s a good thing, a really good thing. Now Stiles doesn’t have to worry too much about being slammed against something, as long as they’re both quiet. He pulls his backpack off his shoulder and gently rests it on the floor before slowly unzipping it while he and Scott hold their breathe. If this doesn’t wake Derek up they’re pretty safe, which means they can do what they need to and leave before anyone gets their throat ripped out. 

Unless what they are about to do makes that little scenario happens. But whatever, they’ll cross that bridge when they come to, right?

“Which color?” Stiles asks holding up two cans of silly string, pink and pale green.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this.” Scott says as he reaches for the pink.

“That’s probably true…but Derek deserves it.” Stiles says rolling the can of pale green around in his hand. Derek’s going to kill them, or more likely Stiles because he feels like Scott will blame him for this. It was his idea, but still, you don’t do that to your best friend.

Scott doesn’t reply but leads the way up the stairs, slowly, there’s no telling how stable these stairs are, never know when they’ll let out a loud creak and have Derek bounding out of nowhere.

They’re up the stairs and now stand outside of a slightly ajar, inside there’s the light sound of breathe intake and Stiles and Scott trade worried glances before Scott reaches out to pus the door.

There’s no creak and Stiles could kiss the door if he wasn’t sure he would pull back with lips covered in soot and that’s no way to have your first kiss.

They spot Derek, sleeping shirtless, on a decently clean looking mattress in a far corner of the room. His chest rises and falls slowly indicating that he is, indeed, sleeping.

“Ready,” Stiles mouths because he’s now too afraid to whisper.

Scott shakes his head no frantically, eyes wide and a small pout on his lips.

Stiles rolls his eyes and creeps closer still, can of silly string poised, ready to cover Derek the second he presses down on the button. He looks to left when he sees Scott emulating him, arms shaking a little.

Stiles nods and presses the button. Scott does the same.

There’ a moment, right before the silly string touches Derek’s skin that Stiles and Scott want to take it back, just leave. But the second the string touches Derek’s skin they know it’s too late and they regret ever being alive.

They were really hoping Derek’s reaction time after being awakened so abruptly would have been a little slower, planned for it; actually, that was something critical for their getaway plan to work.

But no, no that’s not how things go down.

It’s like a cheesy horror movie actually. 

Stiles trips, urges Scott onward. Scott tumbles down thee stairs and it’s all just terribly cliche.

So after all of that Stiles and Scott are stuck; not in a closet waiting for Derek to rip the door off its already weak hinges, no. They’re stuck—underneath Derek. See, he dragged them back to his bed and piled them onto the bare mattress and spread his body across theirs.

“I blame you.” Scott whispered to Stiles shifting uncomfortably under the dead weight on top of them that is Derek.

“Hey, you didn’t have to come.” Stiles countered, a tad too loudly because Derek growls a little. “You can’t blame me for everything that goes wrong.”

“The silly string was your idea.” Scott states, letting out a heavy sigh.

“But…Yeah, well, I thought you were going to talk me out of it.” Stiles turns his nose up.

And Stiles won that argument and they were stuck there for a long while, maybe 4 or 5 hours. Derek was still grumpy when he woke up and there was scowling and a plethora of threats that all of them knew Derek would never follow through with. 

“You wouldn’t do any of that,” Stiles says waving a dismissive hand at Derek, “You love us way too much.”

They were thrown out of the Hale house, landing on their respective asses.

“Dude…” Scott groaned. 

“Shut up.” Stiles shook his head and dragged himself to his feet. “What did I tell you? He loves us too much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to enter this into the fan fiction contest but decided against, so I'll just leave it here.


End file.
